


Healing

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, thE GAY THEY DO THE GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo getting pretty hurt in a fight and Ishimaru tending to his wounds and stuff and kissing him a lot? I’m a sucker for stuff like this I’m so sorry.<br/>It ends in smut. Wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Ishimaru sat alone on the bed, doing absolutely nothing. He was in his pajamas, with the covers were pulled up to his shoulders, but he could not sleep despite how late it was. Usually he’d read a book for a little while, then switch off the lights and go to sleep. But that was when Mondo was at his side, begging him with a drowsy, irritated voice, to turn the light off so he could go the gently caress to sleep. But, for some reason, Mondo hadn’t come home yet. As the hours passed, Ishimaru felt himself unable to focus on anything except worry. He knew Mondo was a gangster and he knew that he sometimes did dangerous things, but he still trusted Mondo. He surely couldn’t be doing anything bad, right? Still, it was unusual for him to be out this late. What if he was seriously hurt? Or worse…? No, I must not think like that, Ishimaru thought. He’ll be fine. He’s always fine.

Ishimaru nearly jumped when he heard the front door open then shut with a loud crash. Ishimaru got out of bed and speed-walked (there was no way he’d run inside, not even in his own home) to the front door to greet Mondo… and give him a stern talking to. What was he doing, being out this late? Something bad could have happened! He could have been…

Ishimaru forgot what he was going to lecture Mondo about when he finally got a look at him. He looked… awful. His gang jacket was torn in a few places and stained with dirt and blood. His signature pompadour had been taken down, and his long, curly hair hung over his face. Worst of all, there were marks all over Mondo’s tan skin: his eye was blackened, his cheeks scratched and bruised, and his neck was striped with lined bruises. Despite all of this, he threw Ishimaru a small smile and shrugged. 

"Hey, babe. Didn’t think ya’d still be up this late." Mondo said. "Sorry for takin’ so long, I, uh…"

"Mondo, what… what happened to you?" Ishimaru could feel himself shaking. Mondo got into fights a lot, but he only ever came home with maybe a couple of scratches. The thought of him getting in a fight and getting this hurt… made Ishimaru cringe. Who could do such a thing?

"I got into a fight." Mondo replied. "I swear, it’s not that bad. I’ve had worse. I just need… to lie down and sleep or somethin’." He tried to move forward, but Ishimaru stopped him and took a hold of his hand. 

"You need help, Mondo!" Ishimaru said. "Please come with me. I’ll take care of you."

"Kiyotaka, I swear I’m fine. I just-"

"No you’re not!" Ishimaru interrupted. "Have you gotten a look at yourself? You look… in pain." Mondo was going to say something in protest, but he could feel Ishimaru’s hand trembling ever so slightly in his own. Knowing Ishimaru, he was on the verge of tears.

"Fine, fine." Mondo sighed. "I’ll let ya help me out." 

"Thank you. Please follow me." Ishimaru lead Mondo to the couch. "Please, sit down. And, get comfortable, okay? I’ll… be right back." Mondo sighed and sat down. He had really hoped that when he got home Ishimaru would be asleep. He didn’t really want to upset him. But… at least this meant he wouldn’t have to sit alone in the dark, putting rubbing alcohol on his cuts, biting his lip painfully to make sure groans of pain didn’t come out. Ishimaru returned soon with some bandages, tissues, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and an ice pack. 

"Ya sure you know what you’re doin’?" Mondo asked. Kiyotaka wasn’t the type to get into fights. He probably didn’t need to use first aid that often.

"Of course I do, kyoudai." Ishimaru responded. "There have been plenty of occasions where… rude classmates of mine have hurt me for fun. So I… know what I’m doing."

"Oh." That left Mondo with a pit in his stomach. The thought of a younger Ishimaru, going to school with the utmost enthusiasm only to get beat up by his classmates for being himself was… not unexpected, really, but it still upset Mondo. "I’m sorry, Kiyotaka."

"It happens." Ishimaru said, shaking his head. "Besides, I made sure to get them all in trouble."

“‘Course ya did.” Mondo reached out and ruffled Ishimaru’s hair affectionately. Ishimaru, embarrassed, grabbed Mondo’s hand and put the ice pack in it. 

"Press this against your eye." Ishimaru demanded. "Oh, um, please."

"You don’t have to say ‘please’, ya dweeb." Mondo replied. He pressed the ice pack against his eye and hissed at the contact. 

"Now, where are you bleeding?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo pulled off his coat and threw it to the side, revealing his bare arms. His left arm had a long scar on it, and long lines of blood were trailing out of it. Ishimaru look at the wound, then at Mondo, asking for an explanation. 

"I was fightin’ a bunch of guys, right? One of them pulled out a knife and sliced me here. Better my arm than my chest though, right?"

"Please… be careful in the future." Ishimaru mumbled. He grabbed Mondo’s forearm and wiped the blood with a tissue. He then covered a cloth with rubbing alcohol and held it over Mondo’s arm. "You ready?" He asked, looking at Mondo nervously.

"Yeah, just get it overwith." Mondo shut his eyes and Ishimaru pressed the cloth against Mondo’s scar. Mondo winced at the contact and swore under his breath. 

"I’m sorry, Mondo, I know it hurts." Ishimaru said, putting a bandage on the scar. 

"It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s my own fault for endin’ up like this. I’ll be fine." Ishimaru repeated this a couple more times on all the various cuts Mondo had. The more of Mondo’s body Ishimaru saw, the more uneasy he got. He noticed a lot of scars that had been there for awhile, their marks still on his skin. This definitely wasn’t the first time he had gotten hurt this bad. This had probably happened many times before, and the thought made him sick. There must have been times when Mondo was all alone, having to do this by himself… Well, luckily, that was not the case anymore. He was here for Mondo now.

"That’s the last one." Ishimaru said, sticking one last band-aid into place. 

"Thank god." Mondo muttered. "Oh, and thank you."

"You’re welcome, Mondo." Ishimaru reached forward and placed his hand on Mondo’s cheek. "Does it still hurt anywhere?"

"Uh…" Goddamn, his boyfriend was just too cute. "Just a little on the bruises but ya can’t do much about that. You’ve done plenty, babe, it’s fine." Ishimaru stared at Mondo for a moment before getting an idea. He climbed onto Mondo’s lap and straddled him. "Hey, what are you doin’?" It was unusual for Ishimaru to be doing intimate stuff like this without a word of warning. He was usually awkward as fuck when it came to this; they both were. 

"I can think of something I can do." Ishimaru said, his face a little flushed. "I mean, if you do not mind…"

"Whatever ya do is fine. I trust ya." Ishimaru grinned at Mondo’s response, then cupped his face in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Mondo’s bruised cheek. 

"That didn’t hurt, right?" Ishimarau asked. 

“‘Course not.” Mondo replied. 

"Okay, good." Ishimaru replied. "I have heard that kissing someone’s injuries can make them feel better, but I was never sure. No one ever did that for me, so I wasn’t sure if it was a rumor or not."

"I think it’s workin’, Kiyotaka." Mondo said. 

"All… alright, can I continue, then?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo just smiled at him and nodded. Ishimaru kissed his cheek again, then trailed soft kisses down Mondo’s neck, which was covered in striped bruises. Mondo shut his eyes and leaned his head back so Ishimaru had more skin to kiss. 

"Ah…" Mondo let out a small gasp. Ishimaru pulled away immediately. 

"Did I hurt you, Mondo?" He asked. "I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be too hard and-"

"Kiyotaka, it’s fine. It felt good, okay?" Mondo replied. "…Keep going."

"O-okay." Ishimaru continued kissing down Mondo’s neck. He rested his hands on Mondo’s tank top. "Did you get hit here?"

"I… think so." Mondo replied. If he was honest, he couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he wanted Ishimaru to kiss him more. Ishimaru nodded and ran his hands up Mondo’s chest, pulling the tank top up. He sat back for a moment, staring at the sight before him. Mondo’s toned chest was black and blue, littered with bruises. 

"How could someone do this to you?" Ishimaru asked.

"It happens." Mondo pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. "It’s no big deal. I mean, if I look like this, you should see the other guys- ah!" His rambling turned into a loud gasp when Ishimaru pressed his lips against Mondo’s nipple, and began to lap at it. Ishimaru remembered that, when Mondo did this to him, it always made him feel good… maybe he could do the same and make Mondo feel good? Mondo closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip as Ishimaru made his way to the other nipple, leaving kisses as he moved across Mondo’s chest. He continued kissing down Mondo’s chest until he reached his naval. He kissed the last bruise, then looked up at Mondo. 

"Are you alright, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo’s face was flushed, and he was panting heavily. 

"Fuck, I’m better than alright." Mondo replied. 

"That’s good." Ishimaru smiled. "I think I got all the bruises."

"Yeah, but ya missed a spot."

"Oh, I did? Where?" Mondo smirked and pulled Ishimaru in for a rough kiss. Ishimaru yielded to Mondo and parted his lips, letting Mondo explore his mouth with his tongue. Mondo ran his hands up Ishimaru’s sides, making him shiver and moan quietly. Finally, they parted for air, both of them panting heavily. 

"Kiyotaka…" Mondo muttered. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Ishimaru replied. Mondo noticed his voice sounded a little faint between his ragged breaths. Honestly, it didn’t take much to get Ishimaru hard. He was so new when it came to affection that something as small as making out could get him hard. Honestly, it was kind of cute. 

"Hey, babe." Mondo whispered. He ran a calloused hand down Ishimaru’s torso and rested it right above his crotch. "I think you’ve done enough tonight. Is there somethin’ I can… ya know, do in return for you?" He cupped Ishimaru’s growing erection through his boxers, earning a sharp gasp from him. 

"N-no, wait." Ishimaru pulled Mondo’s hand away from him and held it. Mondo looked a little disappointed, but didn’t say anything. If Ishimaru didn’t want to do anything, he wouldn’t push it. "I promised that I’d take care of you. And I’m going to fulfill that promise… if that’s all right?"

"Of course it is!" Mondo said a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay, good…" Ishimaru gave Mondo a quick kiss, then began to unbuckle Mondo’s belt and remove his pants with shaky hands. He could see Mondo’s erection pressing tightly against his boxers. Ishimaru pulled his boxers down far enough to reveal his member and then did the same for himself. "A-are you, uh, ready?"

"Please…" Mondo muttered. Ishimaru took both of their cocks in his hand and pressed them together, stroking them. He started thrusting a little, trying to elicit more wonderful friction between the two of them. 

"Ahh… Mondo…" Ishimaru moaned, moving his hand faster against their two arousals. "Mon…do…" Mondo quieted him by roughly pressing his lips against him. Mondo’s tongue ran through Ishimaru’s mouth for a moment, but he pulled away quickly to let out moans of his own.

"Fuck, Kiyotaka, fuck…" Soon enough neither of them could make coherent words anymore. They both moaned loudly into each other’s mouths, quieting from time to time to roughly kiss one another as they thrusted against each other into Ishimaru’s hand.

"M-mondo, I’m close… ah…ahh!!" Ishimaru began pumping his hand quicker, and Mondo leaned forward and kissed his temple gently. 

"Come for me, baby." Mondo said, his voice ragged. Ishimaru moaned loudly, then came across Mondo’s chest and slicked up their members as Ishimaru rubbed them together. He continued thrusting and rubbing against Mondo until Mondo moaned long strings of curses before coming undone against Ishimaru. 

Mondo collapsed back into the couch, exhausted, his chest heaving with every deep breath he took. Ishimaru grabbed some of the unused tissues from before and wiped the cum off of their chests. After he was done, he collapsed onto Mondo’s chest and nuzzled his head against his neck. Mondo wrapped his arms around Ishimaru’s slender waist and let out a contented sigh.

"Are you… feeling better now?" Ishimaru said, still catching his breath. 

"Fuck yeah I am." He squeezed Ishimaru closer to him and smiled. "If you’re gonna do this for me, I need to get beat up more often."

"Please don’t do that, Mondo. I don’t want you getting hurt."

"I know, I was kiddn’, Kiyotaka." Mondo lifted Ishimaru’s head so they were face to face and kissed his forehead again. "I appreciate what you did, honestly."

"Okay, good." Ishimaru snuggled Mondo tighter. "I love you." 

"I love ya too, Kiyotaka." Mondo stretched his arms and grunted. "Ya know what? I think I’d feel even better if I took a nice, warm bath."

"Oh, of course." Ishimaru climbed off of Mondo’s lap with wobbly legs. "I’ll stay out of your way and wait til you’re done."

"Nah," Mondo grinned and grabbed Ishimaru’s hand, "I think I’ll feel even better if I’m taking a bath with you."

"Oh… okay…" Ishimaru blushed but squeezed his hand in return and followed him anyways.

Well, he certainly did make him feel better.


End file.
